Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 6
The sixth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer originally aired on the UPN television network from October 2, 2001 to May 21, 2002, concurrently with the third season of Angel series. Synopsis Elated with having Buffy back from the dead, her friends never wonder if she may have been in a better place. Only Spike knows the truth and as Buffy struggles to readjust to life she begins a relationship with Spike that torments her as much as it brings her fleeting comfort. Yet even as Buffy fears that the magic that brought her back has somehow changed her, Willow's growing reliance on magic is an addiction she can barely control — and one that threatens everyone. Summary Giles decides to return to England months after Buffy's death, but on the same day, her friends resurrect her through a powerful spell, believing that her mystical (as opposed to a natural) death in Glory's portal meant that she might have been sent to hell. The season deals largely with her sorrow at being in fact torn from heaven. Struggling with money, taking care of a house, and her sister Dawn, Buffy finds a job at the Doublemeat Palace as she finds herself again in the daily grind. Buffy eventually begins a violent relationship with Spike, which brings momentary relief from her hardships. She is consistently tormented by the Trio, three nerds from Sunnydale High who have joined to take over the town in an effort that goes from being inane to truly evil. Jonathan, who was featured in earlier seasons mostly as a victim, joins Warren, the architect of a robot girlfriend in Season Five, and Andrew, whose brother Tucker sent hellhounds to the Prom in Season Three. A persistent subplot involves Willow and her growing abuse of magic. After she is forced to face with the consequences of her addiction, she attempts a difficult withdrawal when her girlfriend Tara is accidentally killed by Warren. Willow descends into darkness and begins a destructive rampage, at first to avenge, but later to relieve her own suffering by bringing on an apocalypse. Xander's unconditional love brings her back and saves the world. Spike eventually insists that Buffy admit she loves him. When she refuses, Spike attempts to rape her as a way to resume their no-means-yes sexual affair. He then leaves Sunnydale seemingly in search of vengeance, but is awarded his soul after painful trials instead. Rupert Giles departs as a regular character; he would now return only as a special guest. The main antagonists of this season were the Trio and Willow Rosenberg. Cast Main cast In order of character appearances: *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy (22/22) *Nicholas Brendon as Xander (22/22) *Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn (22/22) *James Marsters as Spike (22/22) *Alyson Hannigan as Willow (22/22) *Emma Caulfield as Anya (21/22) (Does not appear in "Normal Again") *Amber Benson as Tara (17/22) (Does not appear in "Gone", "Doublemeat Palace", "As You Were", "Two to Go" and "Grave") Recurring cast In order of character appearances: *Danny Strong as Jonathan (11/22) *Tom Lenk as Andrew (11/22) *Adam Busch as Warren (9/22) *Anthony Stewart Head as Giles (8/22) *James C. Leary as Clem (6/22) *Kali Rocha as Halfrek (4/22) *Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy (3/22) *Jeff Kober as Rack (3/22) *Amelinda Embry as Katrina (2/22) *Marc Blucas as Riley (1/22) *Andy Umberger as D'Hoffryn (1/22) *Dean Butler as Hank (1/22) *Kristine Sutherland as Joyce (1/22) Episodes Behind the scenes *This was the first of two seasons in which Buffy aired not on the WB Television Network, but on the United Paramount Network (UPN). *Season 6 had a series of promotional clips in advertisement for the season's debut and campaign for the series' move to UPN. *This season earned the series Emmy Award "outstanding hairstyling", "outstanding makeup (non-prosthetic)", and "outstanding makeup (prosthetic)" nominations for episode "Hell's Bells"; as well as a "outstanding music direction" nomination for "Once More, with Feeling". The musical episode won the Hugo Awards category "best dramatic presentation."Buffy the Vampire Slayer awards and nominations *This is the only season of either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel that does not feature an appearance by Angel. ﻿However, Buffy and Angel had an off-screen meeting, between episodes "Flooded" and "Life Serial". *This is the only season not to feature Sunnydale High School, not the original, the rebuilt nor the destroyed remains. *Joss Whedon has stated about this season: "Okay, Buffy's come back from the dead, so you have to deal with that in a big way. Season six was basically about, 'Okay, we're grownups. We have no mentor, we have no mother, we have no parental figures. We're dealing with marriage and alcoholism and a really abusive relationship. We're dealing with someone who is practically suicidally depressed'. It's weird, but people didn't respond to that so much. Also, the metaphor of sex has become very graphic and real. What were mystical demons have become three nerds with guns. Very real death, very mundane. The idea was to break down the mythic feeling of the show, because there is a moment at childhood when you no longer get that. Everything isn't bigger than life; it's actual size. It's real loss. At the same time, there's the darker side of power and Buffy's guilt about her power and her feeling about coming back to the world. And her getting into a genuinely unhealthy relationship with Spike that was all about dominance, control and, ultimately, deep misogyny. How lost did we get? Well, our villain turned out to be Willow."Ed Gross, "Buffy The Vampire Slayer Turns 20: Joss Whedon Looks Back". Empire, March 9, 2017. References de:Staffel 6 fr:Saison 6 nl:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (seizoen 6) pt-br:Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros 6.ª temporada Category:Seasons Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes